Coprse Party Blood Of The Exorcist
by Yarbad
Summary: A world void of light filled with darkness when your an exorcist this is your reality you much face all and any darkness to keep the light in our world, when a group of exorcist vanish the darkness in the world is increassed ten fold when an evil from a school not even in this world as it becomes stronger. Follow a group of people who might be able to stop it. SYOC open.


Chapter 1

"It's been fun but games end here" the light shines off the piece of paper and shoot into the sky she sighs "exorcism complete" she states walking forward "did you get rid of them seriously there gone" she nods the man grabs the woman's hands "thank you thank you so much " she nods pulling her hands away. He looks at her in the eyes so how much do I owe you" he ask she lifts her hand "five hundred" he ask she shakes her head "add another zero on it and we've got a deal" a book smacks the back of her head "it runs at a thousand if it took us one day then five hundred you us a thousand dollars" the man says she groans "why are you always butting in I could have got even more if you" he smacks her again "the fact were taking money for a holy service is bad enough seeing as though our church is in ruin though and we're no longer apart of it we still follow the rules if we are to gain any money from it" he says she growls "fine I understand " he nods. A boy walks forward "besides your setting a bad example for the two of them" the man says the woman growls "there not our kids" he smacks her with the book again "yes that is true but we were given orders to train these two before the church fell so they're with us " he says as another boy comes out this one holding a book and talisman "I got rid of the one's in the other house they were destroying the living room when we got there. The man nods "what about him " he ask "he wasn't any help he stood there talking like he could see them" the boy without anything in his hand but a weird marking on his hand growls "that's not true they were angry there resting place was destroyed because these people built over it" he points at the man and his family with anger.

The man with the books sighs "Karin charge whatever you want I'll take the boy's back" she looks at him confused "really" she ask he nods "there were more of them then they told us about so we charge extra figure out the price" she nods turning to the man. Once the three were out of sight the man sighs smacking the boy with the book "ow why you do that" he growled at him "you tell me in private what they tell you" he says "its not my fault I was listening to them but they got spooked by Austin" Austin clutches his book sighing "they were destroying the room without mercy it our job to perform exorcisms on the people in the house or on the sprits residing in the house itself nothing more nothing less. The boy looks at the man who only sighs "he's right were not trying to save them in that way we get them to pass on or we exterminate the threat to other's lives" the boy lowers his head "you wouldn't know that would you" Austin said the boy glares "you can't use the talismans right and none of the passages you read work every thing you've tried no matter what religion hasn't worked in the slightest" the man sighs smacking austin over the head. He looks up at him confused "you don't gloat about being able to get rid of the dead he's different then me and you he can't use the same tactics as us and for reason" he says the two look at him waiting for an answer "don't worry about it we're going home though you two need to get to bed as well you've got school.

As the three approach the large building Austin stop a bit closing his eyes then nodding the boy stops as well but not to think he looks at the building like he always does and hopes he can help them this time. When they get inside they notice Karin already on the couch "looks as though she beat us again how much did you charge them" he ask "a bit more than five Chris but you did say I could" she says going back to her reading Austin nods to the two walking upstairs. Chris looks at the boy who sighs walking towards the back "Joseph you ok" Joseph looks back walking towards him "fine Chris I'm just I don't know ever since we were little Austin's been able to do what you guy's do and all I can do is see and talk to them " he chuckles sitting on the steps patting next to him Joseph sighs sitting down. Chris gives a smile "now if I remember correctly you said it yourself over a thousand times" Joseph looks at him confused "what" he ask "you don't like doing what we do you wanted to make them move on after you've help them so maybe your inner self or they won't let you do something like austin Karin and me," Joseph sighs "right the only exorcist who can't do an exorcism " Chris laughs out loud "we haven't trained you like him as well he does things at an intense level your going and me and Karin's learning speed. Joseph nods "I know I've manage to do somethings like him but it hurts doing it like my inside hurt" he laughs again "your a pure one kid Austin he doesn't have the satisfaction of forgetting like you.

Joseph looks at Chris "thats why he's going on that mission with you" he ask Chris nods "that's why he can he has a different type of will than you he's in a way" he says sighing "never mind I'll explain later though time for you to go to bed" he says Joseph nods standing up and walking up stairs "Karin will be staying with you for one day though to train with you a bit then she'll join us" he yells from down stairs Joseph nods walking the rest the way up the stairs and into his room. Austin sat in his bed quietly packing his things he look at a photo graph growling he pushes it into the bag "fucking idiot" he says zipping up the bag and pushing it to the side laying down "I won't be like you nothing in this world will come from sitting idly back. Joseph on the other hand was busy reading through some books about how to seal sprits and what types of curses were out there he might not be as good as Austin is but he could name any type of spirt out there and any way to get rid of it along with many other things, he sat down at his desk till the sun almost rose passing out there.

Austin woken up by chris "well meet up with the other two when we get there you ready" Austin nods standing up "I'll see you in the car make sure you say goodbye to Joseph " Austin sighs walking out of the room "right I will " he says knocking on Joseph's door "Joseph I'm leaving goodbye" Joseph slowly gets up stumbling to the door "yeah...Austin I was asleep I couldn't hear you" Austin sighs "I'm leaving with Chris well be back when were done with our job till then keep the house clean. Joseph growls "I'm not a maid or a butler don't talk down to me" Austin shrugs "could of fooled me" he says "Joseph stop bothering those two we got to get you ready for some work as well no free loading" Joseph sighs following Karin out back. Austin looks at Chris who pus on his jacket nodding "you ready then " he ask Austin nods putting on his own jacket following him out into the car he looks seeing Karin talking to him in the back the candles surrounding them Chris sighs "you worried" Austin looks over "not really " he says flipping open a journal and writing in it "alright then" Chris says focusing back on driving.

Karin smiles at Joseph who continues to focus "there's good and bad energy in the world we have to know how to flow it through us in a certain pattern or current this allows up to make a barrier against the corruption in the world and vice versa " she says. Joseph groans laying back "you feel it thats good and from the looks of it you've manage a pretty good barrier for yourself you have good control over your current thats a good thing but if you can only create then you won't know how to stop something that breaks things down. She touches the invisible barrier and a Joseph feels it fade "see what I mean even with a barrier someone who's train can break it down set up again and then break it yourself keep doing this till you can't stand your school starts in a few hours so I'll call them and tell them about Austin I'll be back " she says he nods focusing more. Karin sighs when she enters looking at her hand her finger tips were singed "I was only able to hide the barrier from him not even destroy it" she says shaking her hand she picks up the phone calling the school. Joseph feels the barrier crumbling so he try's something else as it crumbles he pushes it outwards the candles surrounding him blow out at the same time he looks at them fist pumping "it finally worked" he says.

A sigh from the door Karin walks over "I think thats good enough but try not to blow out all the candles this time" she says "not alot of people can do that try blowing one out at a time make your barrier focus in one area well keep increasing how many candles as you take out more of them" she says lighting them again. After about two hours he can blow out two different sides without much trouble but blowing out just one from each is proving to be harder than he thought he grabs his bag "I'll be back" he says she nods "sorry we have to leave you alone" Karin says he shakes his head "its fine we've got a job to do soon all four of us will fight together as a group. She nods giving him a smiles at him as he runs down the street.

Austin and Chris stand there "you two ready" Chris ask the two nod "you know my answer" Austin says "alright then on three we begin" Chris says the three nod at him. Joseph sighs sitting down at his desk "J what's up" Joseph looks over "Nathan hows it going" Joseph ask Nathan smiles at him shaking his head "nothing man just wanted to know if you wanted to try something after school with a few people I hang out with" Joseph looks at him confused "really" he says "yep a friend of mine got this amazing idea of this sight they found good thing they took extra classes and can read that language otherwise we wouldn't know what to do" Joseph nods "alright then Nathan I'll come but can you push it to a later date I want to call my family" he shakes his head "how about we do it after you call them well go with tomorrow is that good with you? Joseph nods "alright then I'll see you later than" he says smacking him on the back as he walks by Joseph leans back in his chair thinking for a moment "alright I got something to do after Karin leaves I should call her before she does.

He leaves his as the bell rings for lunch sitting down in the bathroom and calling Karin's cellphone no answer he sighs calling Chris no answer funny chris always picks up he dials Austin's it at least rings but when it picks up but stays silent "hello is anyone" *click* the phone calls ends. Joseph growls Austin phone must have still been on and for fun he actually picked up during the job just to get his hopes up Joseph groans putting the phone away. As he waits through the day he becomes more tired resting his head on his desk he passes out, "wake up" his eyes shoot open a person is sitting on one of the desk "its good to see you in the living world again but then again you might as well call me a dream or a illusion " they hope off the desk walking over "Joseph right don't be so calm the world will become rough soon and we need you to focus. Joseph nods still tired "good then wake up its becoming dark" his eyes shoot open Nathan sighs "come on I'm tired of waiting lets go" Joseph nods standing up and grabbing his bag.

Joseph sigh as they walk "what's wrong " Nathan ask Joseph shakes his head "nothing " he says "just tired tomorrow remember alright" he nods waving at him "alright I'll see you tomorrow then" he runs off in the other direction. Joseph opens the door to his home sitting down he sighs "I guess I can continue training but everything I do won't help will it" Joseph shakes his head "man I'm depressing myself got to focus be happy I have that thing tomorrow so I'll just go to it maybe hang out with his group till they get back. Joseph heres his phone vibrate checking it "a miss call" he says clicking on it he growls "what the heck it won't let me check it no number nothing I can't even call back" he sighs "wonder if its broken" he says putting it away again. As he walks up stairs he hears the vibration of his phone again checking it same thing "someone prank calling me" he says going to delete it "dammit won't delete either" he says holding onto it as he walks the rest the way to his room. Another ring he goes to answer it this time right when it starts but nothing it won't even accept the call it again like the other two missed. The rest of the night Joseph kept looking at his phone finally falling asleep after a few hours of watching it.

Joseph shoots up expecting the rustle from outside his room silence he hears pure silence he stands up checking his phone he got a message from Nathan talking about what he wanted to do it was an after school thing so he'd have time to get ready he need to search for them right after. He walks down stairs grabbing random amount of food and water hopping it last him a week or two at best he grabs a few candles to practice and grab a lighter so he could light them. Rushing out he caught the bus sitting down sighing he checks his phone again there's no more messages he clicks the side of his phone turning it off seeing a small figure behind him grinning at him he turns around quickly to his surprise not seeing anyone Joseph sighs "what the hell" he says quietly focusing on the drive. Nathan stood in front of the school walking forward towards the bus Joseph was on with a smile Joseph nods at him "about time you got here" Joseph shrug at his friend "so where are we doing this? Nathan only smiled "one the president said we could use the student council room since there was no meeting today " he says "who said that? Joseph ask wondering why he was being so vague "you'll know when it happens alright? Joseph nods following him into the school.

The day went by for Joseph without much thought he was to clouded up to really think his thoughts didn't really sink in and neither did reality before he even noticed he found himself walking towards the student council room like it was in his programing to do it like clockwork. He stops sighing he opens the door seeing Nathan standing there he walked forward "glad you made it just to tell you these guys very in age so a bit of respect " Joseph only nods walking forward not counting him and Nathan there were two others including the one in the back "looks like not everyone will make it on time I might as well introduce you to the one's who are here" he sits down lifting his hand "Ian this is Joseph" Ian nods extending his hand "nice to meet you" Joseph nods "the one in the back is making drinks for everyone who's coming she'll be out soon but her names Echo weird name right but her parent's were really into rock climbing when they were younger and her mother got pregnant on one of those trips you can kind of get the idea why they chose echo" Joseph nods "well then do you want to wait for everyone to show up" Joseph gives a nod sitting down on the couch.

**_That'll end it for this one hope you guy's enjoyed I had a different story up kind of like this but it broke a rule so I took it down but since I made another one and I hadn't seen any who offer this i've decided the other people in the group are up to you. There not gonna be a large group so if you want one you got a week or two before I pick through the one's I actually get here's a few things though. to know boy or girl can't just say it all the time. first and last doesn't matter to me just needs a first in my opinion. Thirdly, what grade are they in this will actually have an effect on how people react to them. Four what there personality I don't want to make them sound hyperactive if there not and don't want to make them an asshole if they're to nice to even punch the man who blew up the earth. 5th Strength weakness not super strength or anything but maybe they can see in the dark or they can sense spirits something on that level. 6th Weakness everyone in this story does do they darken quicker than other's are they afraid of the dark stuff like that. 7th this is optional love interest doesn't mean your character will get anywhere with them but then again you never know. Lastly background everyone needs one I guess you don't need one to long but don't say burned house down or something like that._**

**_Alright now then Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed or have a suggestion PM me or send a review I'll see what I can do if you have an OC do the same thank you.(Bit of a P.S. I'll do a spot check in a few days when that happens I'll give out the info on the ones already picked and the characters who already exist and if your wondering about the actual cast from this they'll be there already.) Your character might end up stuck with one of the actual people as well ok enough of this sorry goodbye and hope to see you again!_**


End file.
